


O Incidente do Aquário

by MiRz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Felipe e Manuela são dois irmãos que se dão bem na maioria das vezes, quando Manu não está aprontando e Felipe não tem que pagar o pato pelas traquinagens da irmã.





	O Incidente do Aquário

Se há uma época do ano em que as crianças amam mais que tudo e os adultos odeiam mais que tudo, são as férias de verão. Isso significa que as crianças estarão em casa, com energia sendo acumulada diariamente agora que as atividades foram encerradas e isso nunca era uma boa coisa para os pais. Nunca. Principalmente para aqueles que trabalhavam nessa época do ano. 

Era por causa disso que Felipe estava tendo a pior das férias de verão de sempre. Seus pais precisavam trabalhar e apesar dele aos dezesseis anos não precisar de uma babá, sua irmãzinha de oito anos precisava. Adivinha quem foi o escolhido para ter essa função? Ele, claro! 

Mas nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar. Se fosse só ele e sua irmã presos em casa o dia inteiro, ele daria um jeito de deixá-la trancada no quarto e passaria a tarde jogando videogame no computador, passando comida a Manu, sua irmã, pela janela. Uma verdadeira prisioneira. Mas seus pais arruinaram tudo quando acharam que seria uma ótima ideia ela socializar com suas primas da mesma idade. Assim, ele estaria preso em casa com três meninas hiperativas. 

Seu único indulto foi ter a companhia da sua namorada, já que ele estaria substancialmente em menor número. 

― Não seja tão rabugento ― reclamou Bia, sua namorada, quando o viu bicudo. ― Sua irmã é um amorzinho de criança. 

― Você fala isso porque não convive com a peste ― Felipe disse se defendendo. 

Bia olhou para onde Manuela, sua cunhadinha, estava deitada de bruços colorindo no seu livro de colorir. A pura imagem da inocência, com sua maria-chiquinhas, uma saia tutu da cor rosa com detalhes em lantejoulas verdes e seus óculos laranjas, provavelmente alguma fantasia que ela inventou ou viu na TV. 

― É, estou vendo o quão peste ela é ― respondeu sardônica. 

A resposta de Felipe foi interrompida pelo interfone reverberando. O resto dos enviados do Demônio haviam chegado. Bia ficou com Manu, enquanto ele foi atender a porta. Nem bem havia aberto o portão, ele foi atacado em um abraço por outras duas meninas. Ana Júlia e Carol, de oito e seis anos, respectivamente.

Como sempre, sua tia com enormes unhas postiças apertou suas bochechas em cumprimento, deixando-as avermelhadas além de lhe dar um beijo estalado carimbando o batom rosa choque na região. 

Tia Cida era aquela tia que ele amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo. Ao passo em que ela levava suas filhas e sobrinhos em parques de diversões, playgrounds eletrônicos, cinemas e também lhe dava bons presentes de aniversário e Natal, como o seu CD favorito de Death Metal, que até hoje ele não sabia como ela sabia que ele gostava, ela também era aquela tia que fazia perguntas constrangedoras, apertava suas bochechas como se fosse um bebê e lhe deixava marcas de batom onde seus lábios enrugados tocavam, porque ela tinha aquele estilo “perua” de se vestir, com botas de salto agulha 15cm, as unhas enormes e às vezes, chapéus que pareciam antenas parabólicas. Sem falar nas roupas chamativas e coloridas. O que aquela mulher tinha contra um vestido branco básico? Era bonito e discreto, mas não, Tia Cida usava blusas rosa-choque e saia amarelo neon com sapatos laranja. Apesar do modelo das roupas ser algo que remetia a um corte elegante de vestimenta, a escolha de cores e estampas se transformava em algo brega e cafona, por isso ele tinha um pouco de vergonha de sair com ela e suas priminhas. 

― Eu tenho reuniões com clientes o dia inteiro, então talvez eu venha buscá-las só de noitinha ― disse Tia Cida com sua voz nasalada. 

Felipe olhou o vestido de oncinha que apertava lugares que não era para serem apertados e lamentou pelos clientes da tia. 

― Está um dia tão bonito para vocês ficarem dentro de casa, então eu passei no teatro e comprei ingressos para uma peça ― Tia Cida continuou falando alheia ao julgamento que seu sobrinho fazia das vestimentas.

Felipe pegou os ingressos que Tia Cida lhe entregava. Era de uma peça que estava dando o que falar na cidade com suas boas críticas. Felipe ficou animado, porque já estava pretendendo ir assistir assim que recebesse a mesada. Seria ainda melhor agora que estava de graça. 

― Obrigado tia! ― exclamou ele. Era por causa de coisas assim, que Tia Cida era sua tia preferida apesar de tudo. 

― De nada, anjinho. Vejo vocês mais tarde. Meninas, comportem-se ― disse ela para as filhas. 

Assim que Tia Cida entrou no carro e Felipe fechou o portão, as duas meninas entraram e correram atrás da terceira integrante. 

Em minutos, a sala de estar da casa que havia apenas um livro de colorir e lápis de cor, foi se tornando uma bagunça generalizada com bonecas, panelinhas, Barbies, pelúcia e outros brinquedos espalhados pelo chão e sofá. Cada menina brincava rindo alto, gritando com vozes finas e estridente, além de uma música de fundo de algum grupo pop coreano, que Felipe não aguentava ouvir. 

― Elas estão só sendo crianças ― disse Bia, logo depois que ele reclamou de um grito supersônico de Ana Júlia.

Contudo, o otimismo dela com relação às crianças também foi começando a cair quando a cada oportunidade que tinha de se enroscar no namorado em um abraço romântico era interrompidos por uma Manu muito ciumenta do seu irmão mais velho. 

A manhã passou mais lenta do que Felipe gostaria, mas muito rápido para as crianças. Depois do almoço haveria a peça de teatro e os adolescentes de babá esperavam que o passeio acalmasse um pouco a energia das três meninas. 

― Tato ― chamou Manu da forma fofa que costumava se referir a Felipe. ― Eu ‘tô’ com fome. 

― Eu também ― repetiram Ana Júlia e Carol. 

― Ok meninas ― Felipe disse para as três meninas depois delas reclamarem de fome. ― Eu e a Bia vamos para a cozinha fazer o macarrão. Vocês ficam aqui e comportem-se. Não corram, não quebrem nada e não saiam dessa sala. Qualquer barulho suspeito eu vou ouvir, entenderam? 

Felipe sabia que estava sendo exagerado. A cozinha era no cômodo do lado, mas seus pais haviam sido categóricos em mandá-lo ficar sempre de olho na sua irmã. Ele não arriscaria duas semanas de castigo por ela ter se machucado quando estava sob a supervisão dele. Aconteceu uma vez quando ele tinha catorze anos e se distraiu com o computador. Manu aproveitou a distração dele para sair de fininho para o quintal, subindo e caindo da árvore, resultando num braço quebrado. Não foi divertido na primeira vez e ele definitivamente não iria repetir a dose, porque, além de tudo, foi assustador pra caramba ver sua irmãzinha chorando de tanta de dor. 

Acontece que o que aconteceu naqueles doze minutos que ele e sua namorada passaram longe das três meninas foi pior do que elas terem se machucado. Num minuto, ele e Bia estavam cheios de carinho um com o outro enquanto esperavam a água do macarrão ferver, no outro um som estrondoso de vidro se quebrando soou pela casa. 

Felipe sentiu o sangue em suas veias gelarem ao pensar em todos os porquês daquele som ter sido feito. Enquanto corriam para a sala, eles perceberam o caminho lotando de água e ele até tinha uma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido. 

Na sala, havia apenas destruição e três meninas em pânico. Felipe e Bia ficaram lívidos. Entre dois sofás perpendiculares, havia uma enorme aquário. Um aquário que seu pai amava e que pagava caro para manter limpo e com peixes exóticos. Esses mesmos peixes agora se recontorciam no tapete felpudo e encharcado da sua mãe. 

― Ops? ― Manuela disse quebrando o silêncio. 

― Mas o que aconteceu aqui? ― ele perguntou com a voz esganiçada. Seus pais iam matá-lo!

― Nós estávamos brincando de esconde-esconde, daí o aquário caiu ― Manu respondeu. 

― Como assim o aquário caiu? Aquários não caem do nada! Manuela o que você fez?

― Eu tentei caber atrás dele? ― a menina respondeu como uma pergunta. 

― Você não cabe atrás dele! Não me diga que você tentou empurrar? 

― Então eu não digo. ― Manuela deu de ombros, mas o rostinho culpado dela revelava a verdade. 

De repente, Felipe conseguiu visualizar o que aconteceu. Manu achou que se empurrasse o móvel do aquário, ela caberia atrás para se esconder. Ela viu o pai puxá-lo várias vezes para limpá-lo ou para instalar um filtro novo. Mas ela deve ter apoiado e empurrado no vidro e… Bem, o resultado estava ali diante dele. Havia água, peixe, algas e cacos de vidro por toda a sala. 

Se ele não tivesse uma masculinidade tão frágil, teria começado a chorar naquele momento, porque ele estaria muito encrencado quando seus pais voltassem. 

Bia, apesar de chocada, estava bem mais calma que ele e tomou as rédeas da situação, tirando as meninas da sala cheia de cacos de vidro e as levou para a cozinha com ela. 

A ele restou apenas limpar a bagunça. Foram folhas e folhas de jornal para os cacos de vidro. Panos e panos para enxugar toda a água e uma pá de lixo e uma espátula velha da cozinha para recolher os peixes mortos. Porém o verdadeiro trauma veio bem depois. Depois de perder o horário da peça de teatro porque não deu tempo de terminar a limpeza, depois dos seus pais chegarem e ele precisar explicar a ausência do aquário, depois dele respirar aliviado por não ficar de castigo, já que a culpa era inteiramente de Manuela. 

O trauma especificamente veio no dia seguinte do incidente do aquário, como gostava de chamar mentalmente. Manu ficaria com a avó e ele teria o dia livre. Não querendo ficar dentro de casa, Felipe pegou o seu skate, o seu boné e seu all star de cano médio que estava num cantinho da sala desde o dia anterior. 

Ao sair, ele vestiu os tênis, só para sentir alguma coisa molhada e gosmenta na sola dos pés. Com horror, ele percebeu que tinha um peixe morto dentro do tênis e ele tinha acabado de esmagá-lo. Pode parecer besteira, mas para alguém que passou uma tarde inteira recolhendo peixe morto no dia anterior, era natural sentir certa aversão àquele animal e depois disso, ele nunca superou. 

Anos depois, Manuela continuou provocando-o por isso. Mesmo que fosse totalmente culpa dela o incidente do aquário, quem pagou o pato havia sido ele, que nunca mais apreciou a beleza de um aquário. 

****

**_Fim_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Olár, amores mio! Essa historinha foi criada para um desafio de um perfil no Spirit Fanfiction e foi baseado em um fato da minha infância, porque sim, eu e minhas primas — uma delas especificamente — derrubou um aquário enquanto brincávamos de esconde-esconde e minha mãe tomava conta da gente. O peixe morto não foi encontrado dentro de um tênis, mas sim em cima da televisão dias depois. Achei que a proposta do desafio super se encaixava aqui e decidi retratar essa história hilária da minha família. Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem qualquer erro, alguns passam pela revisão. Beijinhos de megawatts de luz! <3


End file.
